


Fault

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, er - Freeform, Больницы, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Спустя месяц Сан приходит в себя после аварии, в которой Уён винит себя.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: The Universe by M&N [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 3





	1. Fault

2019 год

Уёна будит звонок телефона. Услышав сквозь сон первые нотки его любимой песни, он вскакивает с кровати. Он видит незнакомый номер и без промедления отвечает на звонок.

— Да? Слушаю? — Голос Уёна сонный и взволнованный.

— Это Чон Уён? — слышит он. — Вас беспокоят из больницы…

— Да! — перебивает женщину на другом конце Уён. — Это я! Что случилось?

— Ваш друг очнулся, вы можете приехать сегодня. Часы приёма…

— Я помню, — Уён снова отвечает прежде, чем женщина заканчивает предложение. — Спасибо вам.

— Всего хорошего.

Уён слышит гудки и кладёт телефон на стол. Он начинает собираться в больницу. Схватив первую попавшуюся одежду, он надевает толстовку и натягивает джинсы, пытаясь застегнуть их дрожащими руками.

Месяц назад он и его парень возвращались из поездки в другой город и попали в аварию. За рулём был Уён и ему повезло, он отделался лишь парой переломов. Сан же с тех пор не очнулся. Он был в коме уже чёртов месяц и виноват в этом был Уён. Он приходил к нему каждый день после работы, прося прощение и моля у бога, чтобы Сан очнулся. И, похоже, его молитвы были услышаны.

С того злосчастного дня парень больше не садится за руль, поэтому вызывает такси. Такси приезжает быстро, чему Уён неистово рад. Он садится в машину и звонит на работу, сообщая, что его сегодня не будет. По приезде в больницу, Уён расплачивается с водителем и благодарит за поездку, а затем почти бежит к регистратуре. В его голове только одно имя отдаётся громкими ударами, и он хочет лишь поскорее обнять своего парня.

Едва оказавшись в палате, он приближается к кровати, на которой лежит бледный, истощённый, но такой родной Сани. Его.

Сан спит, поэтому Уён просто садится рядом с кроватью на корточки и нежно берёт парня за руку. Он видит исколотое запястье, и его сердце сжимается от боли. Это его вина. Всё, что происходит с тем, кого он любит — это его вина.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд и быстро вскидывает голову, встречаясь глазами с карими глазами Сана. В глазах непонимание и страх.

— Привет, — шепчет Уён, поднимаясь с корточек. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Сан молчит и, лишь проследив за его взглядом, Уён понимает, что он хочет воды. Только после этого, Сан выдавливает из себя слова.

— М-мы з-знако… знакомы? — слова даются ему с трудом, но он справляется. Когда Уён слышит их, он надеется, что Сан шутит. Он не мог его забыть. Он не мог забыть их любовь.

— Сани… — тихо говорит Уён. — Ты и правда меня не помнишь? — Парень чувствует, как слёза скатывается по его щеке.

Сан смотрит на него чужим взглядом, и Уён понимает. Не помнит.

_«Это твоя вина.»_

Тишину, стоявшую в палате, нарушает врач. Он заходит, не обращая никакого внимания на Уёна, с сияющей улыбкой на лице.

— Ну что? Как себя чувствует наш пациент? — громко спрашивает он.

— Я только проснулся, — Сан слабо улыбается. Врач задаёт ему вопросы о его самочувствии и осматривает его.

— Извините, — голос Уёна хриплый, но он не обращает на это никакого внимания. — Почему он не помнит меня?

— Ох, — врач словно только замечает, что они не одни в палате. — Добрый день, молодой человек. Вы — друг Сана?

— Я его… — «парень» — хочет сказать Уён, но вовремя спохватывается. — друг. Да, я его друг.

— Славно. Давайте мы дадим нашему Сану немного отдохнуть и поесть, а мы с вами пообщаемся в коридоре.

Уён едва заметно кивает и следует за врачом, напоследок кидая взгляд на Сана.

— У Сана амнезия, — огорашивает Уёна врач. Нет, он и сам догадывался, но надеялся, что этому есть другое объяснение. — Мы сейчас наблюдаем за ним, чтобы понять какая именно, но наши специалисты склоняются к варианту кататимной.

— Ката… Что? — переспрашивает Уён.

— Кататимная амнезия. Больной забывает только определённые лица и события, которые связаны с особыми переживаниями.

Уён кусает губы, не зная, куда себя деть от волнения.

_«Это твоя вина.»_

— Понятно… Но вы же поможете ему?

— Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, — заверяет его доктор. — А теперь идите к вашему другу, вам стоит рассказать ему о себе.

Уён кивает, прощается с доктором, но заходить в палату не спешит. Он думает, как сказать всё, что между ними было, с чего начать. А что если Сан больше не захочет быть с ним?

И самое главное, как рассказать Сану, что всё это его, Уёна, вина?

Решив, что если он не зайдёт сейчас, то так и не наберётся смелости, Уён открывает дверь. Сан ест, сидя на кровати и облокотившись на её спинку. Его руки дрожат, поэтому он размазывает кашу по щеке. Он злится на себя и кидает ложку обратно в тарелку. Уён подходит ближе.

— Можно я помогу тебе? — Сан молчит, но кивает. Уён берёт салфетку и аккуратно, стараясь не давить сильно, вытирает его щёку.

— Ну вот, теперь ты снова чистый, — тихо говорит Уён и начинает кормить Сана.

— Мы были друзьями? — спрашивает Сан, дожевав очередную порцию каши.

— Мы… — Уён снова немного паникует. — Да, мы были близки.

Сан кивает.

— Я не сомневался в этом. Ты кажешься мне хорошим человеком. — Уён улыбается. Он счастлив, что Сан в порядке, даже если пока он не может его вспомнить.

Они разговаривают весь день, за окном уже смеркается. Уён рассказывает Сану разные истории, которые с ними происходили и смешные, и не очень, умалчивая о главном. Он решает не рассказывать ему об их отношениях, надеясь, что Сан сам вспомнит во время лечения. Он прощается с Саном и говорит ему, что обязательно придёт завтра. И завтра, и послезавтра, каждый его день принадлежит только Сану.

Уён тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Сан засовывает руку под подушку, вытягивая от туда фотографию. На этой фотографии двое парней держатся за руки, по их глазам видно, что они влюблены.

Сан нежно проводит рукой по фотографии.

— Надеюсь, однажды я смогу тебя простить.


	2. Admission of Guilt

_2019 год_

_Сан входит в дом, из которого доносится громкая музыка. Он не видит здесь ни одного знакомого лица, но ему всё равно. Он ищет лишь Уёна. И он его находит. К сожалению обоих. Уён сидит на кухне, а у него на коленях сидит какая-то девушка. Он обнимает её за талию. Они вместе смеются над чем-то._

_Сердце разбивается беззвучно. Сану всегда думалось, что этот звук сможет оглушить его. Но вокруг тишина, и, кажется, будто время остановилось. Словно очнувшись от долгого сна, Сан в несколько больших шагов оказывается рядом с Уёном. Видит, как в ужасе округляются глаза парня. Сан смотрит в них и пытается там увидеть причину, но глаза кажутся ему чужими. Уён начинает что-то говорить ему, но Сан его уже не слышит, он идёт к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, он собирается вызвать такси, приехать **к ним** домой, собрать вещи и уехать к родителям. Он выслушает много всего от них, что-нибудь в стиле «а мы предупреждали», но сейчас это неважно для него. Он не сможет оставаться в том доме больше ни секунды._

_— Сан, подожди! — кричит Уён, наконец, догнав своего парня. Он едва смог связать эти два слова. Удивительно, как он смог вообще идти, ведь его ноги заплетались очень сильно._

_— Я не хочу тебя видеть, — кричит в ответ Сан, привлекая внимание немногих прохожих. Он чувствует крепкую хватку Уёна на своей руке и просит отпустить. Но Уён молча притягивает его к себе и крепче прижимает. Единственное, что чувствует в этот момент Сан — тяжёлый запах алкоголя._

_— Прости меня, Сани, — доносится шёпот до Сана, Уён склоняется ближе и проводит губами по шее. Сан вырывается, но всё без толку. Уён сильнее. Младший касается губ Сана._

_— Отпусти меня, — безэмоционально выдавливает из себя парень. Удивлённый Уён на секунду ослабляет хватку и этого хватает, чтобы Сан смог освободиться. Он быстрым шагом уходит в сторону шоссе, но не успевает, снова оказываясь прижатым к какому-то столбу._

_— Ты никуда не пойдёшь без меня, — шипит Уён. — Давай поговорим. — Он тянет сопротивляющегося Сана в свою машину, стоящую около дома. Открыв переднюю дверь, он пихает Сана внутрь и пристёгивает ремень безопасности, а сам, обойдя машину спереди, садится рядом._

_— Посмотри на меня, Сан. — Сан злится и не выполняет просьбу, абсолютно игнорируя Уёна._

_— Открой машину, Уён._

_Уён продолжает смотреть на Сана в упор, но не получив реакции, теряет самообладание и заводит машину. Сан тут же испуганно переводит взгляд на парня, но глаза Уёна застилает пелена ярости. Машина с визгом срывается с места._

***

Сан сидит на приёме у психотерапевта. Он продолжает отвечать односложно. Ему не нужна эта помощь, ведь он всё помнит. Когда он очнулся, то почти сразу вспомнил ту ночь, хоть и не понимал, сколько времени с тех пор прошло. Сан решил тогда сделать вид, что у него пропала память. Он хотел понять, как поведёт себя Уён, если, конечно, придёт.

_Уён пришёл. Но сделал вид, что ничего не было. Уён не изменял. Не применял насилие. Не сел пьяным за руль. Ничего не было._

Сан усмехается.

— Сан, ты что-то вспомнил? — миссис Кан, психотерапевт, внимательно наблюдает за его поведением и каждый раз когда Сан ведёт себя непривычно, она начинает задавать ещё больше вопросов. Сан вздыхает.

— Нет, ничего. — И снова молчит. Миссис Кан делает какие-то пометки в блокноте. Так проходят оставшиеся семнадцать минут сеанса. Сану задают вопросы. Он, не пытаясь даже вникать, отвечает на них.

— На сегодня всё, Сан, — мягко говорит врач. — До встречи через неделю. И не забывай делать дома упражнения, которые я дала. — Сан кивает и выходит из кабинета.

***

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Сана выписали из больницы. Он сразу же попросил Уёна передать его родителям все нужные ему вещи, объяснив это тем, что отсюда проще добираться до больницы. Уён заверил его, что понимает и что всё в порядке. И пообещал приходить к нему почаще.

Первое время так и было, и Сан продолжал делать вид, что память к нему не вернулась. Но последний раз Уён был у них дома пять дней назад, и это беспокоит Сана.

Он всё ещё злится, и совершенно точно не собирается прощать Уёна и возвращаться к нему, пока тот не признает свою вину, но он беспокоится за него. Поэтому Сан говорит родителям, что собирается прогуляться, и едет к Уёну.

Увиденное поражает его. Дверь в квартиру оказывается открытой, и Сан почти забегает внутрь. А встречает его затхлый запах, перемешанный с запахом алкоголя. Сан забегает в _(их)_ комнату и видит лежащего на кровати Уёна. Рядом с ним валяется почти пустая бутылка из-под виски. Сан склоняется над парнем, морщится, когда в нос ударяет резкий запах. Находит пульс и облегчённо выдыхает.

Сан опускается на пол рядом с кроватью и пытается сообразить, что ему делать дальше. Но одному ему здесь точно не справиться, поэтому он звонит своему сводному брату, Хонджуну, и просит поскорее приехать. Хонджун задаёт вопросы, но Сан не знает, что на них ответить. Слыша неровное дыхание брата, Хонджун понимает, что дело плохо, поэтому говорит не волноваться и ждать его.

Что и делает Сан. А пока он ждёт, открывает окна в квартире, пытаясь выдворить этот ужасный запах, и собирает грязные вещи, рассортировывает их и отправляет одну часть в стирку.

В квартире раздаётся звонок, и Сан спешит открыть дверь. Как и ожидалось, Хонджун очень пунктуален — сказал, что приедет через пятнадцать минут и приехал.

— Вау! — удивляется Сан, рассматривая брата. — Ты выглядишь…

— Классно, правда? — ярко улыбается Хонджун, поправляя свои ярко-красные волосы. — Позавчера покрасился.

Сан показывает большой палец, одобряя решение брата.

— Итак, — Хонджун снимает куртку и проходит в квартиру, — что здесь происходит?

— Проходи, будем подрабатывать уборщиками у моего прекрасного, в стельку пьяного парня, — натянуто улыбаясь, говорит Сан.

Увидев то, что творилось в квартире, Хонджун охает.

— М-дааа… работки здесь на весь день, — протягивает он, забирая резиновые перчатки из рук Сана. — А с ним что делать? — Хонджун кивком указывает на лежащее на кровати тело в отключке.

— Ай, — машет рукой Сан. — Если не очнётся, пока мы тут убираемся, тогда разбудим.

Пока они приводят квартиру в порядок, Хонджун рассказывает, что познакомился с очень милым парнем в книжном, где работал уже около полугода. Получив в ответ кучу шуточек от Сана по этому поводу, он ударяет его тряпкой по плечу.

— А ещё я переехал! — радостно добавляет Хонджун. — Кстати, квартира недалеко отсюда, поэтому, когда ты переедешь обратно…

— Не уверен, что вернусь, — перебивает его Сан, поджимая губы.

— Оу… — протягивает Хонджун. В комнате воцаряется тишина. Стараясь её разбавить, парень резко меняет тему: — Ты слышал о новом убийстве?

— Ещё одно? Это уже пятое…

Хонджун кивает. В городе несколько лет назад появился серийный убийца и, хоть никто из его знакомых не воспринимал это всерьёз, Хонджун очень беспокойно переносил любые новости об этом.

Когда они закончили, Уён всё ещё не очнулся. Поэтому парни берут его под руки с двух сторон и тащат в душ. Под струями холодной воды Уён постепенно приходит в себя.

***

Когда Уён просыпается, он понимает, что лежит в кровати. Причём не на ней, а именно в кровати, под одеялом. Он открывает глаза и с удивлением замечает, что комната идеально чистая. Она так выглядела, только когда Сани здесь жил. Понимание к нему приходит почти сразу и он поворачивает голову в другую сторону. В глазах темнеет от резкого движения, но это всё неважно. Его Сани рядом. Он так хочет, чтобы всё между ними стало, как раньше. «Когда он проснётся, я постараюсь уговорить его вернуться домой».

Сан просыпается через час и встречается с внимательным взгядом Уёна.

— Привет, — шепчет Уён, словно боясь нарушить тишину.

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — произносит Сан, и Уён благодарно улыбается. Он не знает с чего начинать разговор и стоит ли начинать его прямо сейчас или же отложить.  
Но потом думает, что и так уже затянул с извинениями.

— Сани, я… — начинает он. — Прости меня. Я не знаю, что нашло на меня той ночью. — Глаза Сана становятся круглыми от удивления. — Я много выпил, и сейчас уже не помню, что тогда происходило, и почему та девушка была со мной. — Его голос с каждым словом становится всё тише.

— Ты… _не помнишь_? — удивлённо переспрашивает Сан. Уён кивает.

— То количество алкоголя… а потом авария… я не помню нашу ссору, но мне так жаль, Сани, — Уён встаёт на колени на кровати, не обращая внимания на ноющие конечности. — Я люблю только тебя. И мне очень не хватает тебя здесь, дома.

Сан слушает его не внимательно. Осознание бьёт его по голове словно молотком. Уён не пытался скрыть то, что он сделал в тот день. Он просто не помнит. И теперь Сан задаёт себе только один вопрос: **должен ли он рассказать ему?**


End file.
